Duck Muck Luck
Duck Muck Luck is the sixth boss fight of Bright Fright Park, related to the Duck Catch Game. It is set on a gigantic pool, and is the first boat boss fight. Introduction A net resembling Netty will dip itself in the pool, and soon, will fish out a gigantic Duck (Duck Muck Luck). The duck will quack rentlessly, before throwing an unknown character away. Phase 1 "A-ha! The shoe is on the other cup's foot!" - Duck Muck Luck's Phase 1 Death Quote. Duck Muck Luck's favorite attack is moving left to right. But he has some other attacks. *It sometimes pops a stick from it, and it will balance as much dishes as it can. When it falls, all the dishes will go flying everywhere. *Duck Muck Luck will spew a boulder it can throw at you. *It will sometimes spew three coconuts in a Wall-nut Bowling Style. Those three coconuts will bounce when it hits a wall, not until shattering. *Duck Muck Luck will go underwater. When bubbles appear, a geyser will appear with him. *Ducks will sometimes fly over head, not until bringing out a shotgun and trying to shoot you with it. Shooting it with your cannon makes them bomb-like. *Duck Muck Luck will become water, not until shooting himself up. The water that lands will cause a shockwave. It will soon then regenerate. *Sometimes, it COMBINES the Plate Attack and the Boulder Attack together, where it throws a bent stick. That bent stick will launch the plate right at you, not until stopping pointing at Duck Muck Luck, who will fire a boulder that shatters it into bomb-like projectiles. *Sometimes, it rocks the pool while spewing boulders. Those boulders may be rolling, or on the water. *The geysers may be small and spew out fishes which are pufferfish. *Sometimes, it will make the whole pool became a geyser, where you have to grab onto the ropes or else you die. (Hint: Jumping out of your boat is X+Jump). While on the ropes, beachballs will fall, which will hurt you off the ropes. Note that falling off of the ropes on the bottom when it's not the end of the rope climbing is an instant death. *It will sometimes shoot three mini-boulders which will cause waves. *It will throw a puck which is speedy, but as it goes down, it causes waves. *Sometimes, the duck may create a totem pole. Because you're not on water, you must jump from pole to pole (DON'T JUMP OUT OF YOUR BOAT). *Sometmies TURTLE SHELLS APPEAR. It will throw coconuts at it, and if successful, will create a geyser. Else, it will sink. *It's the Plate Attack, but it will fake it, shooting the stick at you, and a bottle will pop on it. Shooting it will make the bottle more shaky, until it falls down creating a shockwave. Phase 2 "Young cup, this is the third time I've found you ignoring the prohibition against tracking gooses!" - Duck Muck Luck's Phase 2 Quote. Suddenly, it will reveal you weren't on a pool, but a love tunnel-like place. It will soon turn into a gargantuan goose. It also reveals its gender. *It will sometimes bring up a gigantic ray. It will then try and shoot you. Since the laser homes on you, you must go for the wooden cutouts for each boss from the last game. *He will charge into you. Alot. When he's mad, he will soon cause a fit, causing a water-like beam to shoot at you. It's affected by gravity. *Sometimes he will shoot boulders at you, but this time the boulders bounce. Soon, he will deattach his head, which you must duck to avoid. In expert mode, he will have extremely damaging bombs which will hurt you ALOT. *Same attacks from Phase 1 return. Phase 3 "Bow to Duck Muck Luck!" - Duck Muck Luck's Phase 3 Quote. Soon, he will turn into a harpy! This harpy will kind of try and use ice-related attacks to attack you. *The harpy will sometimes create icicles, yes that's its only attack. Unfortunaly a mini-Duck Muck Luck will be assisting it. After this phase, he will soon be un-hypnotized, telling the truth that his "evil HE side" has been invading him, and promised she will never do something like this again, and leaves. Trivia *This boss fight is a total reference to Poptropica. *The Phase 1 Quote is a reference to when Maynard captures you when he thinks you're Dr. Hare. *The Phase 2 Quote is a reference to the Magister catching the ghost hunter tracking ghosts. *The Phase 3 Quote is a reference to when Omegon crashes the contest. *The ducks that try and attack you is a reference to Duck Hunt. Category:Levels